A Day Out On Meridian
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Sara and Peebee are supposed to be on a quiet date in the forests of the new Human homeworld, Meridian. However, the Pathfinder's girlfriend has other ideas. (Ryder x Peebee, Fluff, Canon)


From the moment she had been born, Sara Ryder had always known that space was the final frontier, the vast unknown that sparked such curiosity in every living being. The desire of what might have been out there was strong with her indeed.

Whether it was from being around her father, a famed N7 marine who had been all over the galaxy, or searching for Prothean technology during her days in the Alliance peacekeeping forces, Sara had been an explorer all her life. When her father helped to start up the Andromeda Initiative, Sara jumped at the chance to take part, along with her brother Scott.

That was over 700 years ago now. Sara was now the Pathfinder of the Initiative, having inherited the role from her father when he died during their first away mission in the Heleus Cluster. She'd helped save the entire cluster from aliens known as the Kett and found a new place for humanity to start fresh.

When she had pictured the ideal new world for humans, an alien Dyson Sphere wasn't the first thought that came to mind. But Meridian was Humanity's new home, the first true city in this new galaxy for the species of the Milky Way.

But while Meridian was considered the new home of humanity, it still had many secrets to be discovered. Now, Sara was walking through one of the many artificial forests that spread out along the inside of the planet, trees creating from alien terraforming.

It felt strange to her, walking in this almost Earth-like environment. It was as if she had never left her homeworld in the first place. Leaning against a tree, the human Pathfinder took in the peace and quiet for a few moments, until the sound of a biotic amp overcharging filled her ears and a certain Asari jumped over her head.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Peebee chirped, turning around for a brief second before rushing down the first path. "You don't wanna lose this race!"

"We're not having a race, Peebs!" Sara called back, rolling her eyes. Her girlfriend was a complete and utter dork and she loved it. Of all the people she could have fallen for, Sara couldn't have expected her soulmate would be the most excitable Asari in the entire system.

They'd supposed to have been on a date, a simple picnic in a small grove on the other side of the sphere, but Peebee had changed those plans at the last minute, as she usually did, to go and look at an alien monolith that was apparently in the area.

Sara didn't mind the diversion of course. She had met Peebee while studying a similar monolith after all, on the planet Eos, which felt like a lifetime ago now. Realising her blue girlfriend was probably miles ahead of her by now, Sara leapt forward, powering up her jump jet and flying down the path at great speed.

When she caught up, she found Peebee at the monolith nearby, the giant structure reaching out into the sky with it's three tall pillars. Thankfully, the monolith's on Meridian were dormant now, so no robotic defenders would leap out and attack, much to the relief of both girls.

Her hands already pressing keys on the alien keyboard, Peebee had linked up a device to the console of the monolith, decrypting the alien data within. As Sara approached her, the young Asari looked over her shoulder, smirking at her.

"You know, second place really doesn't suit you, Sara," she remarked, typing away. "You sure you didn't let me win on purpose?"

A light chuckle came from Sara. "I told you, we weren't racing. This is supposed to be our relaxing date, not a mission."

"I can barely sit still for five minutes, Sara," Peebee jested. "Don't worry, I'll be done in just a second. You never know when random Remnant code can come in handy."

"You're incorrigible," Sara replied, with a knowing smile. She then walked up to Peebee, wrapping her arms around the Asari's waist as she worked. Her girlfriend sighed, her beautiful blue heart melting in the loving embrace. She liked being given warm hugs out of the blue.

The Andromeda Galaxy was full of so many wonders and secrets and Sara could only hope that she would be exploring it all with Peebee and the rest of her crew at her side. Discovering new life and new civilisations, boldly going where no one had gone before with the girl of her dreams at her side? That was paradise for Sara, and for Peebee too.

After helping Peebee study the alien ruin a little more, Sara eventually convinced her girlfriend to let herself chill for a little bit. The two of them were soon laying down on the grass, looking up at the sky, or at least, the other side of the Dyson sphere. It was a little disorientating still, but Sara was used to it. She had been stationed on the Citadel for a while after all.

Gazing up in the air, Peebee then pointed to a small grey mark on the ground in front of them. "Is that the Hyperion?"

"No, you probably can't see it from here," Sara stated. "Hyperion is on our side of the sphere. You can't see it from here."

"Damn it, and I had a good photo opportunity for us as well," Peebee pouted, a little gutted. "The Hero of Heleus and her amazing girlfriend... with the new home of humanity in the background."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Maybe cut it down a little bit. I think that might too long-winded."

"Okay, then how about just, Heroes and Hyperion?" the Asari then suggested. "No wait, I wanna mention we're girlfriends."

Smirking, Sara leaned over and looked at the adorable Asari, gazing at her lovingly. She wanted to say so many things at that moment, corny, romantic quotes that would either make Peebee cringe or fall more madly in love with her. But she chose to remain silent, realising that she didn't need to say anything at all.

Rolling over to one side, Peebee smirked, as well. She wanted to tease her girlfriend, to play with her. Within a flash, she grabbed Sara's cheeks and kissed her passionately, her blue lips tightly pressing to her lover's in a tender, beautiful embrace.

The Pathfinder's eyes opened wide, as Peebee pulled away, getting up and leaving them stunned. Such things weren't unexpected from the young Maiden, as skipped on her feet for a few seconds, getting ready to sprint away any second.

"You kissed me! Kissed Me! Now you gotta catch me!" She sang in a rather childish manner, before rushing off into the nearby trees.

Getting to her feet, Sara rolled her eyes. "Peebee! Come back here!" She demanded, chasing after her girlfriend. She really couldn't stay still for five minutes. She powered up her jetpack again, speeding deeper into the woods at high speed.

Peebee was already five steps ahead of her girlfriend, grinning as she found herself in another, slightly more rocky clearing. She watched her girlfriend catch up with her, knowing she wouldn't stop chasing her. Sara really wanted to get her back for that surprise kiss.

However, just as the Asari thought she was in the clear, she suddenly slipped upon a small stone and tumbled over, rolling down a nearby hill. Sara, whose eyes widened as she saw her girlfriend fall over, rushed to the edge of the hill and looked down.

"BABE!" She cried, concerned for her lover. "YOU OKAY?!"

"Ugghhhhh," a groan came from down below, which made Sara sigh in relief.

Peebee had rolled through the dirt over a dozen times as she'd fallen down the hill. As she looked down, seeing herself covered in the alien soil, she sighed deeply. "Well, that's just perfect. All my clothes are covered in this muck."

Her girlfriend laughed. "Don't worry, Peebs. At least you'll have to stay still in the shower to wash it all off?"

"Very funny, Sara," Peebee remarked, smirking. "But you're carrying me home. I think I twisted my ankle." She ended that sentence with a wink.

Putting her hands on her hip, Sara made a pose like a superhero in an old earth comic book, which made Peebee only laugh more. "As you wish... my lady."

xXx

**Author's note: **Okay, so around a year or so ago, I finally got round to playing the latest Mass Effect game, Mass Effect Andromeda. And I thought it was pretty good! Really didn't deserve any of the shit it got when it came out lol (entitled gamer bros ugh). Anyway, my main romance option in the game was the adorable bundle of blue joy that was Peebee. I've got a couple of fics of them to share tonight.

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
